Something Right
by YueSoEul
Summary: The realization that came, the confession that got lost in translation and how two people figure it out.


The story was originally published on

**Disclaimer & Rights**

I don't own **Boys Before Flowers**, **Boys Over Flowers**, **Hana Yori Dango** or **Meteor Garden**. I am not even associated with the mangaka, actors, editor, director, publisher, producer or any immediate or far off people related to the movies, anime and/or the original Manga. All canon characters are borrowed from the original creators and portrayal of actors of each role. The original characters and storyline, however, is mine and I'd appreciate it if it would not be duplicated, plagiarized, re-translated without my consent anywhere on and off the web or any printed copy – yes that includes your school newspaper. The story is purely fictional and has nothing to do with anyone dead or alive – none that I know of at least.

* * *

><p>"Sunbae?"<p>

A voice called out, shaking Yi Jeong out of his daydream. He turned, resting his gaze on a petite young woman in a beautiful summer dress.

"Oh, you're here," He tried to sound casual as he rose from his seat, as always a perfect gentleman.

A small smile graced her lips at the acknowledgement, taking it as queue that she could claim the seat before him.

"Was I late?" She asked, checking her watch, studying the hands on the face.

"No," He said, as poised as ever.

She titled her head a little, thoughts race through her mind as she tried to figure out what the man before her have up his sleeves. She can never quite figure him out or the push and pull game they had been going at for the past three months. If she was honest with herself, she had grown tired of it. She had too much on her plate with work that she didn't need any additional pressure.

"My family," Yi Jeong started as he tried to get a read on Ga Eul.

_Oh... Here we go... _She thought privately as a sigh betrayed her. She knew the day would come ever since his return to Seoul. Whatever game they had been playing, it meant nothing compare to his duty as the heir of the So Household. Didn't mean she'd like it, she haven't expected things would turned into a fairytale the moment he came back even when he had shown up to meet her. She was different than the person he had left her. She understood more.

"Is she pretty?" Ga Eul blurted out, sounding jealous even when she tried to hold back.

Yi Jeong grinned easily. "Yes, very much so,"

"Do you like her?"

"I believe I do,"

"I see," Ga Eul sighed, defeated. She should have known, even if he wanted to choose her, he'd never be able to.

"Congratulations," Was all she could say as she gripped her bag tightly.

Silence filled in the space between them as Ga Eul struggled with her next step and Yi Jeong staring at her intently, studying her.

"Ga Eul-yang," He called softly, reaching for her hand, she allowed him to take it, feeling the warmth of his hand spreads. It could very well be the last time and whatever games they are playing, it can no longer be.

"She is someone who is very kind," Yi Jeong began as he drew circles on Ga Eul's hand with his thumb.

"I like everything about her. From her smile that could easily make my day to her pout that brought a smile to my face. She is someone who looked at me with such kind eyes and saw me through my facade,"

Ga Eul bit her bottom lip, "She sounds nice," She commented, however, she wasn't sure if she wanted to think of the woman being nice.

"She is, even when she yells at me it was never meant to be unkind. She can put me in my place without even knowing it. Making me humble without even trying. Made me feel loved every moment of the day,"

"You love her..." She mumbled.

"I do. How can I not?" Yi Jeong said sincerely. He loves her, he really do.

Ga Eul remained stoic, unable to process her own feelings. Her feet were no longer hers as they remained rooted to the ground. She held her tears as she continued listening about the girl Yi Jeong talked about even when her heart broke.

"I am foolish though, I thought I don't deserve her. Quite frankly, I really don't." Yi Jeong chuckled at the thought. Never in his life would he ever think he doesn't deserve someone until she walked into it.

He smiled sadly, "I used to care about it a lot, the fact that how unworthy I am of her, an angel in disguised that mend my broken heart. She was too good, too kind, and too beautiful. If she had to stay, I might break her wings,"

Yi Jeong stopped, taking a breath. He had all the words down, memorized. He wasn't trying to woo her. He didn't need to. He was just trying to tell her the truth, hoping it doesn't get lost in translation.

"I thought about that a lot. But now, I don't care anymore. I know. How lucky I am, sitting here, looking at her. Knowing, she loves me too,"

Ga Eul's eyes widened, her jaw dropped. No words escaped her mouth that was hanging open. Her brain reeled at the sudden confession. She wasn't sure how to take everything. _What?!..._ Was the only word hanging on the top of her head.

"So, Ga Eul, this is my proposal to you,"

"Wha-?" She finally yelped. _Proposal? What?_ Her mind was kick into overdrive as she recalled his every word. He was talking about her. Part of her felt like blushing, the other was on the verge of crying. Words were again was failing her. Yi Jeong was not a Casanova for nothing, he knew exactly what to say and he just said it.

Noticing Ga Eul's confused state Yi Jeong could only smile and say the words like it was meant to be said. "Marry me, even when I don't deserve you. I don't care anymore; I'll just spend the rest of my life making it up to you,"

"But, your family...?" Ga Eul was unable to form coherent thought. The idea of being proposed to by So Yi Jeong was... She couldn't even find a word for it. It was terrifying, scary, exciting, amazing. There are no words.

"I was going to say they would like to meet your family before you cut me," He pulling her hand to him and kissing her palm lightly.

"They are not against us?" Still bewildered, Ga Eul tried to process the information dump.

Yi Jeong laughed. "Why would they?"

"Well, I'm a commoner and..."

"Yes,"

"Don't your parents arrange your marriage?"

"They would, if they're capable to,"

"Then?"

"I just had to get my grandfather on my side,"

"How?"

"I told him we'll give him great-grandchildren quickly,"

Ga Eul turned several shades of red. "Sunbae!" She yelled out in surprised.

A rough laugh escaped Yi Jeong's lips as he enjoyed the flustered reaction from Ga Eul. Of course, he made no such promise to his grandfather, they still have time. He just wanted her for himself for a while.

"I might have promised three," He teased her further.

Ga Eul turned even redder if that was even possible. She tried to pull her hand back, but, Yi Jeong had had it intertwined with his.

Her struggle stopped when he saw her staring at her lovingly, "I love you, Chu Ga Eul. I don't deserve you, I know that, but, I still love you. You make me better, loving you make me better. So, marry me, marry me and I promise to only love you for all my lifetimes,"

"Who says I'm going to even like you in my next life?" Ga Eul said in a small voice.

A smile crept up on Yi Jeong's face. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, maybe I'd like Woo Bin-sunbae or Ji Hoo-sunbae,"

"Not Jun Pyo?"

Ga Eul pulled a horrified face. "And get a spinning kick from Jan Di?"

"I think I'm just going to have to fall for you first for all my lifetimes," Yi Jeong declared. He would be foolish not to love her again and again. He'd always want to meet her, to love her. And he meant it, he'd love her first, next time, he'd love her first.

"I haven't even said yes,"

"Is it a no?"

"No!

"No?"

"Yes!" Ga Eul blurted quickly, "I mean yes," She corrected herself, Yi Jeong knew exactly how to push her buttons and easily make her fluster like an idiot, but, she wouldn't have it any other way. It was always him and will always be him.

"Good," Yi Jeong said before leaning across the table to claim Ga Eul's lips.

He didn't need anyone to tell him he'd been an idiot if he ever let her go. He already knew that. He would never let her go. In all of his life, to be able to have someone like her, he must have done something right.


End file.
